soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Genevieve Atkinson
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | family = | parents = | siblings = | spouse = Colin Atkinson (197?–2011) | romances = Tucker McCall Jack Abbott Victor Newman | children = Cane Ashby Caleb Atkinson Samantha Atkinson | grandchildren = Charlie Ashby Mattie Ashby | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = Lily Winters | species = }} Genevieve Atkinson first appeared on May 27, 2011. She is played by former General Hospital veteran actress Genie Francis, who earned acclaim and popularity for her role as Laura Webber Spencer. Her casting was announced in March 2011. Casting and development Prior to her debut on the series, it was announced her character would be the mother of Cane Ashby (Daniel Goddard), who was declared dead outside his dad’s wedding last month and is now appearing as a ghost on the show. She began filming in April. A first look photo of Francis on set was revealed on May 5. Francis expressed her gratefulness at CBS and The Young and the Restless for allowing her at another change at a Soap. During an interview with Michael Fairman, she stated- :"I was very grateful that someone like Y&R’s executive producer and head writer, Maria Arena Bell said, “Well, I am interested and I will write for her.” And in fact, CBS really embraced me in a very nice way. They gave me lots of press. They worked hard at creating a character. I could not have asked for more from them. I really couldn’t have. I am very grateful to them at trying to re-launch me on a soap!" She had also stated she loved working with Tristan Rogers (Colin) and Daniel Goddard (Cane), her onscreen ex-husband and son. Francis had talked about her displeasure with General Hospital and ABC in addition for not casting her back in her iconic role in the same interview. Francis is more happy about playing Genevieve than returning to General Hospital as Laura. Francis was apparently, "tired of playing the victim at every turn, that she wanted any new character to be strong and have the opportunity to grow". According to Yahoo!, Francis took a short break from the show to focus on another role in The Note. In May 2012, Francis received a Daytime Emmy nomination in the Supporting Actress category for her role as Genevieve. Storylines Genevieve arrived in Genoa City looking for revenge on Cane's alleged death. The truth about Cane's supposed death was revealed on May 31. In actuality, Cane's twin brother Caleb Atkinson was the one shot at the church and Cane has been alive this entire time. This was all mysteriously part of Genevieve's devious revenge scheme against her husband Colin Atkinson, who Genevieve believes killed their daughter, Samantha. Genevieve led Colin to her home where she set up a shrine for Samantha to make Colin feel even more guilty. Afterward, she proceeded to attempt to push Colin off her balcony, who was trying to abduct his grandchildren Charlie and Mattie. Colin's wife, Jill Fenmore, saved him from his fall and he was hospitalized after, during which Genvieve revealed that she and Colin were still legally married, therefore invalidating his marriage to Jill. Afterwards Colin is sent to prison. Later on Genevieve tries to bond with Charlie and Mattie however Cane's wife Lily Winters renders this impossible as Lily believes Genevieve is dangerous after everything that happened with Colin's lies. Shortly after her marriage to Colin legally ends. She begins a flirtation with Jack Abbott, which eventually leads into a relationship. Jack also hires her at . Colin plans to get back at Genevieve after she locks him in her wine cellar while she headed off on a business trip for Jabot. Colin planned an explosion at her home in hopes of killing her and Gloria Bardwell, whom he also had a grudge against. However, the plan goes awry and Lily ends up a victim of the explosion as well as Genevieve's unseen housekeeper Myrna (who ends up being the insane Patty Williams). With the help of Cane and Ronan Malloy, Colin is arrested for attempted murder. He is deported and jailed in Australia. Meanwhile, Genevieve continues her relationship with Jack, which enrages "Myrna" as Patty is Jack's ex-wife. To make her unseen in public, Patty claims to Genevieve that she is very shy and doesn't like public exposure. After their relationship gets serious, Jack proposes to Genevieve on December 16, as Patty watched in horror. Genevieve accepted. At his wedding to Ashley Abbott, it becomes evident that Tucker McCall and Genevieve knew each prior to her arrival in Genoa City. It was later revealed that they were young lovers before Genevieve left for Australia and met Colin. When Victor Newman turns himself in for murdering Diane Jenkins, his son Adam takes over Newman Enterprises and decides to sell Beauty of Nature to the highest bidder, planning to call Tucker and tell him how much to bid in order to win. However, he fails to inform Tucker, being seduced by Sharon Newman. This way, Genevieve's bid, as head of her own company FMN, is the highest and she becomes the new owner of Beauty of Nature, rising Jack's suspicion regarding the source of all her money. Later, her son Cane reads an article of FMN, which stands for Forget Me Not. Having a flicker of suspicion and remembrance, he heads to his mother's empty house to find "Forget Me Not" engraved on the golden pot that contains his sister Samantha's ashes. Genevieve then realizes, hours before her wedding, that she can no longer marry Jack as she wasn't loyal to him. She writes him a and asks a delivery man to deliver it to the church where they were supposed to marry, however Patty knocks him out before he can deliver the letter to Jack. Patty then dresses in Genevieve's wedding dress, which she stole from her house, and walks down the aisle to the altar with her face covered. When Jack uncovers her face, he assumes it is Emily, Jack's ex-fiancee who is identical to Patty. Patty is enraged by this, and reveals that she is Patty before shooting Jack in the stomach. Later on Genevieve finds out from Patty's brother Paul that "Myrna" was in fact Patty all this time. Genevieve then rushes to the hospital where Nikki reveals publicly that FMN is Genevieve's company and she has property of Beauty of Nature. Jack, who had just received news he was paralyzed, confronted and broke up with Genevieve. Victor offered his support to Genevieve, who felt very alone. Genevieve later goes to France where she sadly watches from a distance as Cane, who has decided to cut his mother out of his life and his family's, marries Lily in a beautiful ceremony. Jill sees Genevieve watching. Ashley offers Cane Genevieve's old job at the Jabot marketing department, while Genevieve hires Victoria Abbott as the CEO of Beauty Of Nature. After being released from the hospital, Jack still refuses to forgive Genevieve and tries to sue her for the ownership of Beauty Of Nature. To avoid the lawsuit, Genevieve agrees to sign over ownership of Beauty Of Nature to Jack on one condition: he gives their relationship a second chance. The next day, Genevieve says it would be best for them to marry. Jack agrees to marry Genevieve so he can get Beauty Of Nature. Genevieve, who thought Jack still loved her, overheard Jack telling Nikki Newman that he doesn't love or like Genevieve, meaning that he is just marrying her for the sake of Beauty Of Nature. This brings Genevieve to tears, and later confronts Jack about what she heard. He tells her that he truly does love her, and they run off to Las Vegas to get married. Nikki was against the idea and followed Jack to Vegas, where they kissed in the elevator. However, Jack claimed he still wanted to marry Genevieve and left. Minutes before the wedding Jack tells Genevieve that he can't marry her, humiliating and embarrassing her. Jack then runs back to Nikki and they sleep together. Genevieve encounters Victor, who followed Nikki to Vegas to ask for a second chance. Genevieve and Victor have a romantic evening and she agrees to sell Beauty of Nature back to Victor, and they end up having sex. They return to Genoa City and go to Victoria's house to meet her new son John, however Victor only went to gloat about how Beauty of Nature is now his again, which enraged the other guests, forcing Nikki and Jack to reveal their affair publicly. Shortly after all of these events the SEC begins investigating Genevieve as to where she got the sufficient funds to buy Beauty of Nature in the first place. She asks Tucker to lie and tell them that he gave her the money to buy Beauty of Nature, which he refuses to do. The SEC also questions Cane about where his mother's funds came from. Genevieve soon shows Tucker a picture of them from decades before when they were younger, and Tucker reveals that they had an affair shortly before she ran off to Australia and married Colin. The SEC ended up seizing all of Genevieve's assets (including her estate, which ended up under the ownership of Adam Newman) except for a secret Swiss bank account. Her funds were slowly being drained, however, and she was prevented access due to multiple firewalls. Unable to go to the police, she asked Kevin Fisher, known for his hacking capabilities, to find out who was stealing from her. She suspected it was Colin, but after getting Cane involved, the two were able to deduce that he was not the culprit. Fearing she would be unable to pay him, she had Kevin stop his hacking, but Cane then had him resume. A stack of Swiss francs ended up at Cane's door, suspected to be from Genevieve's account. After her room at the GCAC was ransacked, Genevieve was accused by Cane of being behind the whole situation, but clues point out that it might be her believed-deceased daughter Samantha who may be behind it all along. References Category:The Young and the Restless characters